


Crawling

by AutisticWriter



Series: Whumptober [27]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood and Injury, During Canon, Fainting, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Major Character Injury, Pain, Prompt Fic, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Swearing, Whump, Whumptober 2018, chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After Genocider Syo sliced his legs with her scissors, Servant finds himself unable to stand up. But even after he resolves to crawl his way back to the Warriors’ base, pain and blood loss threaten to make him faint.[Prompt 27: “I can’t walk.”]





	Crawling

Servant slumps on the ground, oddly fascinated by the blood that oozes through the slashes in his pant legs. Fukawa Touko and Naegi Komaru just stalked away, having decided to stay in the city after all (just as planned), but now Servant has been left with a slight problem: how does he get back to the Warriors of Hope’s base?

Blood pools on the ground beneath and around his legs, and the pain flares to the point he almost screams whenever he shifts them. The thought of standing and then walking the entire way back to the base is enough to almost make Servant faint, and he doesn’t know what to do.

Still, he has to do something. Monaca will get mad if he turns up late, and you do not want to see that kid mad. Plus, he needs the vantage point to be able to observe Komaru’s progress. So, despite the pain, he has to move.

Servant shifts so he kneels instead, bracing his hand against the ground to stop himself falling. He lets out a hiss of pain, more blood soaking into his pants, and the movement makes cool air sting the deep gashes. Honestly, he knew Genocider Syo is trigger happy with her scissors, but he never thought she would slice his legs open like that.

Once the pain has somewhat subsided, he makes a slow attempt to get to his feet. He grabs his right leg by the back of his knee, and hauls it so his foot sits flat against the ground.

“Shit…” he gasps, his eyes stinging with suppressed tears.

Again, he waits until the pain doesn’t make him want to faint, before placing his hand on his thigh (avoiding the gash and the blood-soaked fabric). Servant grits his teeth, and tries to rise to his feet. But his legs wobble, the pain so severe he nearly screams, and he stumbles and crashes back to the ground. He lands hard on his elbow, screwing his eyes up against the pain.

“Fuck!” Servant mutters to himself, opening his eyes and staring at his injured legs. “It appears I can’t stand. And that means I can’t walk. How wonderful.”

So now he has been left with a single option. He would find it humiliating, but after all this time living as a nameless servant with a collar and chain around his neck, he no longer finds things humiliating. Which means he feels no embarrassment at the prospect of crawling all his way back to the base.

Once again, Servant holds his breath and flips onto his knees. He braces both hands against the ground, although his mitten-covered hand cannot take much of his body weight, and begins a slow, lopsided and laboured crawl. Servant’s chain scrapes the ground when he moves, and every movement scuffs his knees against the ground, causing strange vibrations to travel up his legs and make his gashes throb with pain.

He knows the Monokumas will not attack him, but he knows he is incredibly vulnerable like this. Still, if someone tries to murder him, he won’t stop them.

Crawling slowly, he moves his way towards the huge doors, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Servant’s breathing shudders, vision starting to flicker. Is this an effect of blood loss? He has only felt blood loss once before, when he cut off his arm; the blood loss nearly killed him, but it was worth it. So he recognises this dizziness as blood loss, although it would be nice to get back to the base before he faints.

However, he doesn’t get a chance. Servant crawls out of the shrine and looks down the long flight of steps, but the steps all blur into one and his head throbs and more and more blood pours from his legs.

His head flops forwards, and Servant faints, banging his head against the cold ground.

\---

When he comes around, Servant finds himself in the corner of the large room the children use as their base, slumped beside that shrine they made to honour Maseru. Kurokuma talks bullshit at the other side of the room, whilst the hum of Monaca’s wheelchair makes him raise his groggy head.

“So you’ve finally woken up, have you?” Monaca says, her sweet smile not hiding the venom in her voice. “Honestly, I thought you could last longer before fainting with those cuts. But whatever. I made Kurokuma bandage your legs, because I’m caring like that.”

Servant looks down, and sees bandages wrapped around his thighs, just above his knees. Blood has just started to soak through them, speckling the fabric with red. He raises himself into a sitting position, ignoring the way spots flicker in his vision and his head spins, and smiles.

“Thank you. I don’t see why you would want to help someone as worthless as me, but it’s very nice of you,” he says.

Monaca splutters with giggles. “You’re so stupid! Anyway, Kurokuma’s the one who actually did it. Now, can you make me a milkshake?”

“Of course,” Servant says, nodding slightly.

Using the wall to steady himself, Servant manages to get to his feet. Someone must have given him painkillers whilst unconscious, because the pain, whilst still stinging like when you have a shower and the water makes any open cuts you have sting, no longer makes him feel like fainting again. He manages to stand, and even manages to walk, stumbling off at a pathetic pace.

“And make it drinkable this time!” Monaca calls after him, and Servant chuckles.


End file.
